


What Are You Doing?

by shockandlock



Series: Igniting Sparks: MarcoAce Week 2016 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, MarcoAce Week, Relationship Anxiety, day 5: question and answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Suspicious behavior does not make Ace a happy camper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha really late on this. As a note, some side Izo/Thatch. Enjoy!

"Are you hiding something from me?" Ace asked, frowning at Marco.

Marco had been acting strange for the past few days: spending less time with him, no answering his questions completely, and Ace could have sworn he saw Marco hiding something. Needless to say, Ace didn't like it one bit. He was probably being stupid- jealous behavior wasn't a good thing, Izo told him- but he couldn't help feeling unsettled at least. This was his first relationship, so he really didn't want to lose Marco- even if they had been together for a year.

"Of course not," Marco answered, but Ace knew there was something more, even if Marco gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I would tell you if something was wrong, yoi. Now, I'll be back later. I have to deliver these to Pops."

Marco's words were still vague, and why?, Ace wondered as he furrowed his eyebrows. And even hours later, Thatch noticed.

"Something wrong, buddy?"

"Er- not much." Ace didn't want Thatch to get involved with his mess. Besides, they were talking about Thatch now. "So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ace patted him on the back, watching him carefully as he approached Izo.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Marco asked. Ace yelped, swirling around to look at his boyfriend, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

That look made Ace want to snap. "Sneaking around? You're the one hiding something!"

Marco flinched. "Ace, I-"

"Don't ' _Ace'_ me, Marco!"

"Idiot!" Izo suddenly yelled. Ace and Marco stopped, looking over. Had something gone wrong with Thatch's question?, Ace wondered. But when he looked over, Izo was blushing. "I was supposed to ask you on a date first!"

Thatch grinned goofily. "Well looks like I was too fast for you this time." And with that, Izo embraced him before he could say anything else.

"Thank goodness, yoi," Marco sighed beside Ace in relief.

Ace shot him a confused look. "Wait. How did you know about this?"

"I was helping Izo. That's what I wasn't telling you," he answered.

"Oh." Now that he thought about it, he didn't tell Marco that he was helping Thatch with his plan. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Ace," Marco took his hand, kissing it gently, "it's fine. You were just worried. And understandably so since I haven't told you everything just yet."

The panic welled up again. "What?!" What could Marco possibly be hiding from him now?

Suddenly, Marco was on the ground, kneeling on one knee. He held a tiny box out to Ace.

" _Ace, will you marry me?"_

Ace was speechless, his only answer a tight embrace.


End file.
